horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Unforgivable
"Unforgivable" is a song by rapper and singer Submarine Man featuring BarefootStoriesNet from the album ''NoStockingz''. Lyrics It's not good enough for me, since you don’t smell feet, ooh It's not gonna work for you, you can’t be a stocking, die I'm gonna punish you, when you wear socks I sure know how to punish I'm gonna catch the stockings and put them in jail and you are going I need more StinkBoost, for your feet I peep'd you from across the camp Evil little stockings eating all those socks and But you are unforgivable You need to be alone Of Course! A smeeting bad time is gonna teach you a lesson I don’t allow no Smith & Wesson If you loved the socks then I'm not not sorry I got to give it to you like you are a stocking Oh, like you are a stocking Of course I will tell everybody I’m not a stocking vroom Tryna do what fathers do Feelin' like I'm fresh and Stinky If they want the feet, I am smelly Ship the whole socks to compactor Smelling feet, you don’t even see in stories Smell my feet Smell my feet, vroom I got a big foot but those socks dumb She want the barefoot with the shaver on it 'Cause I pulled out a million needles, told her smell on it You are unforgivable You need to be alone Now you wanna smell Just got smelly and I’m well It's not good enough for me, since you don’t smell feet, ooh It's not gonna work for you, you can’t be a stocking, die I'm gonna punish you, when you wear socks I sure know how to punish I'm gonna catch the stockings and put them in jail and you are going I need more StinkBoost, for your feet I peep'd you from across the camp Evil little stockings eating all those socks and But you are unforgivable You need to be alone Of Course! A smeeting bad time is gonna teach you a lesson I don’t allow no Smith & Wesson If you loved the socks then I'm not not sorry I got to give it to you like you are a stocking Oh, like you are a stocking Of course I will tell everybody I’m not a stocking vroom Tryna do what fathers do Oh oh, you ain't smelling feet I’ll take your socks Alone Stocking go and grab some nooses, bring 'em home Know the smell’s on me I'ma kill your socks for you You know, so pick up that dress for me Leave the socks home Need more StinkBoost 24 footis When you kill all the 24 stockings She left her socks at home She don't love them no more I want your feet and your body Don't mind nobody So as long you don't never wear no stockings Dino toy put your foot up Put your foot up You are unforgivable You need to be alone Now you wanna smell Just got smelly and I’m well Right now Oh, like you are a stocking Of course I will tell everybody I’m not a stocking vroom Tryna do what fathers do Why It Sucks # The production is awful and is awfully turned from a major key into a minor key. # The mastering is awful with the song phasing in and out. # The Auto-Tune on this song is unbearable, especially for BarefootStoriesNet who's verse so unintelligible that without lyrics, you can't even understand what he's saying. # The lyrics are garbage and just talk about Submarine Man's foot fetish. # The song ruined and ripped off the beautiful song "Unforgettable" by French Montana and Swae Lee. Official Audio Submarine Man - Unforgivable ft. BarefootStoriesNet (Official Audio) Category:Submarine Man Songs Category:BarefootStoriesNet Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Hip hop Category:2010s Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Remixes Category:Covers Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:Fetish Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Screaming Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Horrible Covers of Good Songs